The invention relates generally to packaging, and more particularly to a reclosable package for food products.
In packaging of certain food items, it has been found desirable to employ reclosable polymeric box-type containers. Containers of this type have been used in the past for retail packaging of sliced cheese, and for various other food items. Such containers may be formed by vacuum molding or thermoforming operations.
One particular container of this type which has been used in the past for sliced cheese comprises a generally parallelepiped bottom portion and a lid joined thereto by a flexible hinge at the rear of the container. The bottom portion has substantially vertical walls which flare outward at their upper ends to define a continuous rim about the upper periphery of the bottom portion. The lid has a depending lip with inwardly protruding bosses at its front corners which engage a portion of the rim to lock the lid in closed position. The container is dimensioned only slightly larger than the product, with vertical flutes or channels in its back wall to accommodate a user's fingers. To open the lid, the user must apply upward pressure to one of the front corners of the lid to disengage one of the bosses from the rim by deflection of the boss and/or the rim, then apply further upward pressure to the opposite front corner to disengage the boss at that corner from the rim. The user must then manually pivot the lid upward to an open position to obtain access to the product.
Another container of this type has a lid with a large central recess which complementarily fits the mouth of the lower portion of the container as a plug. Means are provided at the forward corners to facilitate pulling apart of the adjacent edges of the lid and the lower portion of the container.